Nicholas Letting
|species = Human |portrayed = Eric Edelstein |role = Indominus rex Paddock supervisor |status = Deceased |died = 2015 }} Nicholas LettingHis nametag in ''Jurassic World says "Nicholas Letting."'' or just NickLEGO Jurassic World identifies him as "Supervisor Nick" was the paddock supervisor for Paddock 11. Movies= Story Jurassic World At the beginning of the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 Nick was first seen in the paddock Observation Tower when Claire Dearing took Simon Masrani to see the Indominus rex. Later, when Claire took Owen Grady to the paddock to assess its structural integrity, Nick was at his desk eating a sandwich and cookies. When it seemed as though the Indominus has escaped, he, Owen and a worker named Nick Kilgore entered the paddock to try and figure out how she'd scaled the wall, while Claire drove back to the control room to activate the dinosaur's tracking device. As he, Owen and Kilgore inspected the wall, Nick expressed skepticism that the dinosaur could've gotten free. Suddenly he received an urgent message on his radio from Vivian Krill that the Indominus was still in the enclosure. She'd utilized her camouflaging abilities to blend in. Owen yelled for them to run and they headed for the front entrance but Nick saw what the other two didn't - that the Indominus rex was blocking that avenue of escape, so he didn't join them, instead running for the rear entrance, where he used his security code to open the paddock gate. As the Indominus rex caught and killed Nick Kilgore, Owen took advantage of the beast's momentary pause, and continued running for the gate. Nick and Owen made it through, but the Indominus rex was hot on their heels and managed to force herself through the gate before it could close. Owen ran underneath a crane and Nick hid behind a truck. However, the I. rex could smell Nick. Suddenly, the Indominus body-slammed the truck, overturning it and revealing a cowering Nick. Owen watched in horror as the Indominius grabbed Nick and lifted him up into the air before devouring him off-screen. Personality and traits Nick was easy-going and a laid back "working Joe". He was overweight, out of shape, and possessed a penchant for snacking on the job. Despite this, he was not a lazy man, personally entering the Indominus paddock to investigate the mystery rather than delegating the task to a subordinate or procrastinating. He also reacted well under pressure and thought quickly enough to pick an alternate avenue of escape even though it only delayed his death by a few minutes. Gallery Paddock eleven13.jpg I.Rex-Escape.png I.Rex-Escape02.png I.Rex-Escape03.png|Nick's death Nick.png|Nick going for the door Azkkm0g.png |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Nick first appears in the game as a playable character in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World". He is seen in the Observation Tower sleeping at his computer while clutching a teddy bear. Owen throws a tennis ball at him to wake him up before Claire sends him, Owen and Nick Kilgore (named "Ellis") into the paddock to investigate how the ''Indominus rex escaped. He carries a wrench and can use a hand-held datapad to scan for important items and pathways. As in the film, when the three are attacked by the hybrid, he enters the security code that opens the paddock door. Owen tells him to make a run for it. Nick runs through the slowly opening door screaming and safely escapes. lego_nick.png Behind the Scenes *For the scene in which Nick is eaten by the Indominus, Eric Edelstein was attached to wires and yanked up into the air and off camera. The CGI Indominus was added later to simulate him being snatched up off of the ground. This is similar to how Donald Gennaro's death was done in the first film. * In the film credits and the junior novelization, he is simply referred to as "Paddock Supervisor." *Interestingly, a second source gives a conflicting name. The paddock supervisor welcome letter from Masrani careers on the website of the Masrani Global Corporation mentions a "Mr. Eric Edelstein," in a reference to the actor (similar to how Jophery is named after his actor). References de:Nick ru:Ник Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Indominus Rex Victims